Individuals often need to move large amounts of gear or equipment to different locations. In many situations the gear or equipment cannot be easily be loaded into a vehicle. A possible solution is a cargo carrier attached to a car or truck, allowing a user to move equipment without loading the items into the vehicle. Such systems have limited mobility as they cannot be rolled. Gear must be carried from a vehicle to a destination. Another option is a toy or garden wagon which would allow individuals to roll but such wagons must be carried in a vehicle taking up valuable space. What is needed is a rolling device for transporting gear that may be attached externally to a vehicle.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.